Cumplir la promesa
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Alexiel y Lucifer se encuentran de nuevo, es hora de cumplir la promesa que se hicieron en la Primera Guerra. Lemon.


Notas: Este fic tiene la calificación de "M" por algo, además no quiero violar ningun derecho de autor, contiene lemon. Lucifer & Alexiel.  
PD: Contiene referencias al final de la autora.

**Cumplir la promesa.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

**- **

_Tregua._

_Una palabra violada hacia tan solo unos años,_

_una palabra glorificada hacia unos años._

_- _

_Un tiempo de espera para él,_

_un tiempo de espera para ella._

_- _

_Un parpadeo para ser felices dos corderos negros._

_- _

Setsuna Mudo había muerto, sin hijos, sin nadie que le recordase puesto que Gabriel había despertado ya.

Alexiel seria suya, cumpliría la promesa que hizo en el Edén hacia una eternidad, al comienzo de su rebelión.

Cuando sus alas aun eran blancas.



-P-R-O-M-E-S-A-

La Mariposa aparto la vista con una mirada lujuriosa, satisfecha, arreglarla había sido como preparar su propio cuerpo para lo que ocurriría, al fin podía entregar a alguien del cual su señor no se desharía, no una "novia" más, seria La Novia, la amada de su señor.

Si cuidándola podía agradar a su señor, recibir un deje de su cariño, seria feliz. Sí, al fin conocería la felicidad.

-

Tras la guerra Guejena Ignis había cambiado, ya no era un lugar donde los gases y el azufre reinaban, ahora era un jardín, lleno de peligros y delicias por igual pero hermoso; la capa negra como las alas que le caracterizaban apenas rozaba el suelo, había un deje de impaciencia en los inexpresivos ojos grises, de anticipación...

Súcubos e incubos sonreían al verle pasar, conocían el pecado que había detrás, demonios y diablesas olvidaban todo para observar, suspiraban por la genuina sonrisa que debería aparecer en cualquier momento en los fríos labios de su señor, por el acto condenado por Él...

Sí, lujuria, deseo y amor, que delicia de aroma.

-

Pudo notar que se acercaba, como las auras que la habían rodeado se alejaban, era el momento que más había esperado tras haberle salvado en Etemenanki, cuando su sosias, el Ángel Salvador Setsuna Mudo, había acabado con Dios, solo cincuenta años de espera, y al fin libre, lejos de su dorada y macabra prisión, del fruto del Árbol de la Ciencia, de Shintôken...

De la culpa al ser libre.

-

-Alexiel-murmuro a su espalda.

-Lucifer.

Sentir el contacto sobre su hombro había provocado que el nombre del ángel caído escapase de sus labios, se los lamió al notar un movimiento transmitido por la posición de la mano, la rodeaba, a ella y al banco, se quedaba de pie ante su cuerpo, observando con detenimiento la forma en que estaba vestida. Cansada del escrutinio levanto el rostro. Jamás había sido un ángel de gran paciencia, durante siglos había conspirado contra Dios desde que la condena de Shintôken había recluido su alma en un cuerpo mortal, buscando las migajas de magia para irlas guardando, soltando eslabón por eslabón las cadenas que no la permitían volar o luchar, meditando sus propios pasos para llegar donde estaba, frente a él.

Perdida en los únicos ojos que poseían el color de la tormenta.

El rey de los infiernos bajo hasta rozarla con los labios.

Los recuerdos del primer roce no se hicieron esperar; Edén, la primera guerra celestial, un pájaro que exhalaba la muerte, unas piezas de fruta que olían como el veneno y la locura, una rodilla rota en ella y sangre en el rostro de él. Y una promesa.

"_si alguna vez consigues escapar de esta hermosa cárcel no lo olvides... eres mía. Mientras tanto, sigue bailando al son que dicta Dios"_

Había llegado la hora de cumplir la promesa.

Paso los brazos por su cuello dejando que la levantase del banco de piedra con un siseo, un brazo se le enrosco en la cintura y otro en los hombros, la lengua de él no espero invitación alguna, arrollo a su paso declarando por derecho lo que le correspondía. Desplegó las alas. Y tiro de ella para alzarla sin separarse y sin ceder.

-



Suspiros de queja y animo se alzaron por igual desde la espesura del jardín, algunos querían ver y otros solo escuchar los gemidos del pecado más grandioso que podía existir, el amor puro entre dos ángeles.

-P-R-O-M-E-S-A-

El castillo del séptimo circulo estaba diseñado para impresionar, asustar y engrandecer por igual, varias torres se alzaban desafiantes desde el suelo de Anagura para burlar a la infranqueable casa de Dios, Etemenanki; en la mas alta de todas la única habitación en la que solo dormía un ocupante.

Lucifer atravesó las leves cortinas llevando su carga hacia lo profundo de sus íntimos dominios, sus alas dejaron caer varias plumas que flotaron tras él, marcando el sendero hacia el lugar de sus solitarios descansos.

Las manos de Alexiel se perdieron en el pelo del primer ángel caído resbalando hasta la cubierta espalda de mármol, y de allí, a sus alas de negrura insondable. El imponente hijo rebelde de Dios tembló, lo más sensible del cuerpo de un ángel eran sus alas, abandono la boca de ella, pero no era lo único. La gemela superviviente echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo casi inaudible, las manos de él soltaron el blanco vestido haciendo que colgase de los brazos de ella mientras mordisqueaba la pálida garganta; casi con furia apretó sus caderas contra las suyas.

Su sexo vibro con fuerza.

-Paciencia-se oyó.

Llevar milenios esperando el momento solo lo hacia más especial.

-

Alexiel sonrió ante su propio ruego expresado en voz alta, era imposible que alguien tan templado y seguro de sí mismo como Lucifer se impacientase por algo, pero era cierto; la deseaba con una fuerza que había alimentado desde su primera rebelión, desde el primer momento que la vio condenada en el Edén, desde que la había probado con un solo roce de sus labios. Bajo los brazos de sus hombros y el vestido termino de caer con un revoloteo.

La similitud entre ambas escenas era increíble, ella desnuda, él cubierto, alas replegadas y otras extendidas.

El señor del infierno de inclino suavemente y volvió a besarla, cuando llevo los dedos hacia el broche de la capa y esta cayo entre las alas él la apremio apretándola contra si, no se lo concedió. Era su momento. El primero tras la eterna espera. Se separo de la tentación de su boca, de las promesas de mayores placeres que ofrecía; soltó el botón del cuello viendo como tragaba saliva lentamente, repitió el movimiento con el siguiente, y con el siguiente, y con el siguiente... retirando la casaca de cuero negro de un tórax entrenado desde los albores de Shintôken.

Ninguna cicatriz cubría una piel que había sido maltratada en dos guerras celestiales, nada empañaba la perfección de un cuerpo musculado a la antigua manera angelical; Alexiel deslizo los dedos por los pectorales, notando la fuerza que poseían, el calor que, increíblemente, desprendían. Jamás se había encontrado en esta situación. Nunca desde que Dios la dictase su hipotético e invariable destino si quería salvar a su gemelo se imagino así, profanando algo mas que no solo su cuerpo por ingerir la fruta del Árbol de la Ciencia, la carne de su Divino Padre. Ahora profanaría su alma.

Unos dedos la rozaron el seno izquierdo, la marca del Ángel Caído.

-

Su alma ya fue corrompida, ahora solo cumpliría una promesa que llevaba implícita la felicidad.

Seria un solo ser junto al único que sí había comprendido lo que se escondía tras sus tristes pupilas del color del cielo, el único que la amaba a pesar de sus pecados y que la había esperado a lo largo de la eternidad.

Un igual al que ella ya salvo una vez bajo la forma de Nanatsusaya devolviendo la ayuda prestada en la primera y fallida fuga del Edén.



-P-R-O-M-E-S-A-

-Alexiel-susurro.

Replegando las alas la casaca perdió todo punto de apoyo y cayó, el cinturón fue soltado y ambos quedaron igualados, según andaban hacia la cama se libraron del calzado, los abalorios se arrojaron al suelo al tumbarse; durante un momento sintió miedo, terror ante la novedad que provocaría el seguir tras este "deber" ¿Su cuerpo incorruptible a lo largo de los siglos cambiaría?.¿Sus alas se volverían negras como las de él?.¿Sería encerrada de nuevo en el cuerpo de un mortal?.¿O no volvería a verle tras dos armagedones mas?

Todo quedo opacado por las manos de él subiendo por sus brazos para tumbarla cómodamente sobre las sabanas de seda negra, ahuecando la melena de ébano para verterla como la más exquisita de las ambrosías sobre las almohadas, incluso por la forma en que se quedo sobre ella, observando con detenimiento la manera en que volvía de sus nefastos pensamientos y enfocaba de nuevo sobre él toda su atención.

-Él ya no existe, eres un ángel caído y estas en Anagura. Nadie puede alcanzarte sin enfrentarse a mi primero.

-Pero siempre a estado para atarme las alas, incluso espere que me las cortase algún día-desvió el rostro para que no viese las lagrimas-por ser tan rebelde de no plegarme a sus designios.

-

La mirada de Lucifer se endureció, matar a Dios para que la dejase en paz no había sido suficiente, caer a los infiernos antes de sacarla de allí tampoco. Rebelarse contra todos había sido un precio muy bajo para poder tenerla donde estaba ahora. Con suavidad la hizo girar el rostro, mientras besaba sus gotas de dolor paso un brazo por debajo de la espalda y la levanto para envolverla con las alas.

El ángel orgánico se relajo en el cálido abrazo depositando la cabeza en el hueco del hombro ¿Por qué tras encontrarle tenían que llegar esos recuerdos de nuevo¿Acaso no merecía por una vez el ser feliz? Durante siglos había sido condenada a ser una copia celestial de La Virgen Dolorosa; veía lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, su propio padre la encerró sin contacto con ningún ángel en la profundidad del paraíso, su gemelo sucumbió a la locura por que no podía hablarle, perdió al ser que amaba cuando busco una chispa de felicidad, se vio obligada a usarlo mediante el chantaje para poder tener la oportunidad de rebelarse...

Un espasmo de llanto la recorrió y el señor de la oscuridad la reconforto con un lento beso.

Ella mas que ningún otro se merecía ser feliz al fin.



-P-R-O-M-E-S-A-

Recorrió su boca y su rostro, los orgullosos rasgos que siempre le habían parecido tan etéreos e inalcanzables; no la soltó en ningún momento, no permitió que se volviese a sumir en los recuerdos que la habían acompañado desde la primera bocanada de aire hasta un día antes de encontrarse nuevamente, luego habría tiempo para ellos. Primero había algo por compartir. Algo que había ocultado tras una mascara de total indiferencia a todo una vez que comprendió la mirada ausente que ella esgrimía en el Edén, que no había compartido en la ocasión en que se encontraron en Anagura después de la fallida boda con la novia novecientos noventa y nueve.

Esparció los negros mechones sobre la seda, con las manos hundidas en la interminable melena bajo los besos por el cuello, las femeninas apretaban sobre su espalda, en los huecos que formaban sus músculos; la piel era tan suave y nívea como había imaginado, como era la suya. Alexiel jadeo al sentir como unos labios que jamás sonreían despertaban su cuerpo a algo nuevo y prohibido, manos curtidas en mil batallas trataban suavemente una piel que había sufrido heridas en otras tantas para regalarla El Pecado.

-

-Por favor... Lucifer...

Ignoro la suplica para continuar tratando de borrar la marca de su caída con fruición, algo inmerecido por ser Él el que la provoco con su injusto mandato, recorrió sus senos insaciable de ella, arrancándola de la cama al besar las coronas rosadas con un arrebato más pasional que de furia. Las manos de la hija de Dios le levantaron el rostro, una franja sonrosada había nacido allí donde nunca hubo nada, solo hielo y lagrimas. Sonrió suavemente al ver esa muestra de nerviosismo, el corazón derretido hacia tiempo empezaba a latir con nuevas energías; sus manos la recorrieron, silenciando los suaves gemidos con besos.

La obligo a soltar las sabanas y apretar sus dedos, a jadear sin posibilidad de reponerse. Un gemido agudo y largo, necesitado, atravesó la atmósfera.



-P-R-O-M-E-S-A-

Se revolvió buscando aire, queriendo escapar y sin encontrar la salida del laberinto de caricias, grito amortiguadamente al sentir que los largos dedos llegaban a la zona prohibida, a su sexo inmaculado, peleo una ultima vez al notar que los pálidos labios bajaban y se detenían el su ombligo. Gimió relajándose. Él lo único que buscaba era exaltarla mediante el placer, convertirla finalmente en un ser alejado de todo dolor y conspiración, por eso hacia lo que hacia y no se había atrevido a sacarla del Edén de forma apresurada, aunque la ofreciese las mejores armas para matar o la forma de destruir a Dios la habría seguido haciendo daño.

-

Gimió ante la primera oleada, suavemente termino de separar las piernas bajo la guía de sus manos, con lentitud el señor del odio elevo una mano y la recorrió la mejilla, Alexiel se mordisqueo un labio, el nerviosismo que jamás había sentido en la batalla la atenazaba algo mas que el corazón.

Pero nada de eso importo frente al movimiento que hizo su acompañante.

Sus manos saltaron hacia la corta melena azabache que se hundía entre sus muslos ¿Por qué? Para terminar de cubrirla de besos. Tirando o apremiando si no eran suficiente, gimiendo al sentir que las llamas amenazaban con consumirla, que el dolor, un dolor muy distinto al que había experimentado hasta ahora, se adueñaba de todo lo que la había acompañado. Unos dedos relucientes de ambrosía alcanzaron los suyos reconfortándola al enlazarse. No estaba sola, jamás volvería a estarlo.

-

El fuego que anidaba en su vientre, que había sido avivado sabiamente por una lengua astuta y generalmente traicionera empezó a extenderse, primero lentamente, vacilante, frenado por los últimos retazos de miedo y auto control que había en su alma, luego simplemente la obligo a arquearse cuanto pudo y a liberar lo que quedaba de su angustia con un grito.

Varias presencias suspiraron ante lo que eso debía haber significado para su señor.



-P-R-O-M-E-S-A-

Lucifer se permitió el lujo de observarla jadear, de ser un simple apoyo cuando, haciéndose un ovillo, acerco su mano hasta sus labios y la dejo allí, desde luego era una imagen demasiado buena o idílica para desaprovecharla; remonto su espalda enredando algunos mechones sueltos entre sus dedos y la acaricio la sonrojada mejilla con una ternura impropia del despiadado ángel que era. Ella reacciono.

-¿Por que Dios lo prohibió cuando es tan hermoso?

-Por que sino no se le habría hecho caso, por que si tu y Rosiel os hubieseis amado le podríais haber arrebatado su poder con una sola mirada... Dios vivía temeroso de una rebelión contra Él.

-Ya entiendo por que Setsuna se lo hizo a Sara en la tierra, expresa mucho...

-...con poco-termino la frase.

El ángel orgánico le hizo cerrar los ojos, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el párpado marcado brutalmente, según se mirase podía ser interpretado de muchas formas: una herida, una marca para no olvidar, una lagrima de sangre por no poder cumplir un objetivo... pero jamás como un simple dibujo en su pálida piel. Bajo por sus orgullosos pómulos y la recta nariz, dibujando los fríos labios que únicamente había visto sonreír dos veces en toda su existencia; se levanto un poco rodeándole la cintura y le beso.

Se tumbo al atardecer que empezaba a bañar la alcoba, Alexiel quedo recostada a uno de sus costados besándole aun y recorriendo su piel con suavidad, trazando caminos que despertaban su cuerpo al mismo placer que la había mostrado antes. Sus manos ya no ofrecían dolor, le daban calma y seguridad. Le hacían relajarse por que ahora no corría peligro.

Ya no era la diosa que guiaba a las personas en busca de un sangriento edén tras el camino del gólgota, ya solo era Alexiel, el ángel caído que amaba el señor de la oscuridad. El rey de los demonios. Lucifer.

-

Poco a poco fue poniéndose sobre él, ofreciéndole torpes caricias. Ella no era como Lilith, si se ponía sobre él era para darle placer, no para acapararlo; y su acompañante lo sabia, por eso la mostraba con la vista clavada en sus gestos.

Sin darse mucha cuenta sus atenciones despertaron un brillo en los ojos grises, muchos habrían interpretado como que su señor disfrutaba divertido las torpezas del ángel virginal. Pero solo ella supo que indicaba en realidad.

Por que solo ella escucho lo que dijo quedamente.



-P-R-O-M-E-S-A-

Cansado de post ponerlo se levanto sobre sus codos mientras clavaba sus ojos en los iris azulados, la mujer se tumbo ladeada y aguardando, nada importaba mas que eso. La forma en que se unirían. Pero el ángel de negras alas tuvo otra idea, la tumbo boca arriba, colocando un cojín bajo sus caderas inocentes y sumiéndola en un beso tan liquido como intenso la descubrió lo que la provocaba llevando sus manos hasta su sexo; ella masajeo curiosa, asombrada de las increíbles diferencias que sus cuerpos mostraban. Y de la forma en que se complementaban.

"_con mis propias manos mancillare a la hija de Dios (...) haré que las tinieblas corrompan a la hija de Dios"_

Lo que quería de verdad era tenerla para sí, besarla y hacerla descubrir que el mayor pecado condenado por su Divino Padre era la culminación del amor, de la chispa que les ofreció a todas las criaturas que Adam Kadmon mantuvo y alimento con su cuerpo, por que tras esto se creaba otra criatura, alimentada y protegida con amor. Sin quererlo el secreto de la Creación les había sido concedido por su padre pero negado por el usurpador.

Sintió que se tensaba sobre su cuerpo, que entrelazaba los dedos y la recorría su cuello, escucho palabras de valor pero solo una frase permaneció en su mente...

_...jamás volverás a sentir dolor... ni en tu alma, ni en tu cuerpo..._

Le clavo las uñas en las manos, nerviosa intento mirarle a los ojos para encontrar un punto de referencia pero no pudo, o él no quiso, lo que supo fue que de repente se sintió llena, que una parte de su cuerpo clamaba por tranquilidad y que solo quería cambiar las caderas de posición; al hacerlo Lucifer solo gimió su nombre y la miro.

Entonces nada mas importo.

-

Como Sakuya Kira había experimentado esto muchas veces, nunca le había estado negado y por eso lo aprovechaba. Como Ángel Caído jamás lo había deseado salvo con ella, muchas diablesas decían que sus hijos eran suyos y él simplemente dirigía la vista hacia otro punto, sin afirmar ni negar nada. Si de lo que hacían es ese momento Alexiel perduraba su sangre con la forma de otro ángel... ya no estarían solos por mas tiempo. Rosiel podría renacer. Y Katan, y Sara y Setsuna.

Reticente a permitir que se separase la abrazo con mas fuerza, ella se perdió pero no se detuvo por ello, de haberlo hecho le habría clavado las uñas en la espalda.

Y por ella había sido capaz de estar solo durante milenios para poder librarla de su maldición en el momento adecuado.

Para poder estar juntos sin ningún impedimento.



-P-R-O-M-E-S-A-

Acaricio la forma del omóplato y después resbalo por el brazo hasta llegar a sus finos dedos, ella solo los movió dormida aun, con suavidad se deslizo fuera de las sabanas y se puso algo de ropa.

Alexiel le sonrió adormilada y le devolvió el fugaz beso.

Habían cumplido la promesa. Ya solo les quedaba ser felices.



CUMPLIR UNA PROMESA:  
ES ENCONTRAR A LA FELICIDAD.

Si sus gusto a la tecla de abajo, no pido mas.


End file.
